memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Past Sins/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer approaches the fourth planet. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Red lights are flashing. TAYLOR: Report? Ensign Martin looks at her console read out. ENS. MARTIN (Smiles): Picking up three bio-signs its them. Captain Taylor turns to Lieutenant Mason. TAYLOR: Lieutenant take a team of marines down and get my officers back along with Rejak. He nods and leaves the bridge. TAYLOR (Sighs): Hang on you two. EXT-SURFACE Sito is tied up still worn down from her torture, as the transporter hums and Lieutenant Mason, Major Hunter and her team along with Doctor Carlson materializes. MASON: (To Major Hunter) Major have your men secure this area. She nods and takes her team out as Doctor Carlson scans Commander Martin. CARLSON (Chief Medical Officer): He's lost a lot of blood and Sito has blunt force trauma and contusions I need to get them to the ship Lieutenant. Lieutenant Mason nods and Steven taps his communicator. CARLSON (Chief Medical Officer): (To com) Archer three to beam directly to sickbay. They dematerialized the Marines had grabbed Gul Rejak and they headed back to the ship. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer is next to the USS Sutherland. TAYLOR (Voice Over): Military Log Combat Date 58943.1. After recapturing Gul Rejak the Archer has finally met up with the Sutherland, hopefully with him out of the way we can bring this war to a quicker end. As for Commander Martin he's currently recovering from his wounds as for Commander Sito I'm faced with the difficult task of responding to her failure to follow procedure. INT-SICKBAY John wakes up seeing Sito asleep at his bedside when Captain Elizabeth Shelby shows up. LIZ (Smiles): Hey John she's taken some pain meds to sleep, I wanted to see how you were feeling before the Sutherland takes Rejak to Earth for trial. He sits up. JOHN (Smiles): Well I won't be playing Velocity anytime soon but I've been better but soon I will be back on my feet. LIZ (Smiles): You took a great risk going after her John, Rejak could of killed you if he put the knife an inch close to your heart. Sito wakes up. SITO: But he didn't and my sweetie will recover, well I better get to the Bridge the Captain wants to see me. She leaves Sickbay. LIZ: I better get back to the Sutherland as well John it's good to see you again John. Captain Shelby leaves Sickbay. EXT-SPACE The Archer and Sutherland depart and both ships leap into warp heading for different parts of Federation Space. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Taylor is sitting behind her desk as Commander Sito is standing in front of her desk. TAYLOR: Just tell me one thing. What were you thinking? SITO: That Gul Rejak is my problem, a problem I felt it was my duty to solve. She gets up from her chair and walks around her table. TAYLOR (Sighs): So you had a personal score to settle. SITO: I thought I was doing the right thing. TAYLOR: Really? Tell me this. How do you expect me to keep order when the Strategic Operations Officer takes it upon herself to run off like some cowgirl because she decides it's a good idea? You set a terrible example and on a personal level, you've made my job more difficult I'm putting you on report, in case that means anything anymore. Sito hangs her head. SITO: It means something to me, Captain. It means I've let you down, and for that I'm truly sorry. She leans on the desk. TAYLOR: I need you Sito you're the strategic operations officer, your primary duty is to coordinate all Starfleet activity in this sector and the Dominion/Cardassian/Breen Fleet deployments. Sito turns to her. SITO: I won't let you down ever again Captain. They shook hands. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer is at high warp. (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending Credits)